Rescue: Save Tessa?
by ladyknightsaiyu
Summary: Sequel To Yatori: SC You do not need to read the first story to understand. Tessa is captured and held captive.Its up to Sosuke&Kaname to save the day but their relationship cannot handle the stress. Will Tessa steal Sosuke away from Kaname?
1. Default Chapter

Kaname: Sosuke's Wife?

Chapter 1: Chikana!

* * *

Kaname sat on her bed, thinking. She heard the door click and the tell tale "Kana!!" of her roommate.  
  
"'Ello Xiera!!" Kaname jumped up and wrapped her arms around the taller girl. Xiera shrugged off Kaname's arms and grinned, foolishly.

"Yup, I'm back."

"So how was the Tour de la basketball??" Kaname fumbled over the strange sounding foreign words.

"That would be Tour du Basketball, hon. At least I think. Not quite sure. I bombed my French mid-term." Xie responded.  
  
"Ok miss Smarty Pants." Kaname teased slapping herself in the head with her hand. A shaft of lamplight caught her silver ring and expanded the mini light-glitter that the ring put out. Flashes of color sparkled all over the room.

"Kana...."

"Eh?" Kaname looked up, oblivious to the beacon of light on her finger.  
  
"Y-your ring...its on your left hand...on your /ring/ finger."  
  
"Oh!" Kaname blushed, scarlet diffusing through her cheeks, "Sosuke gave it to me. It's a promise ring. It means he will be faithful 'till we are old enough to marry."  
  
"Well, you sure sound as if it's nothing!"  
  
"Whatever...anyway! How were the games?"  
  
"We played well, if that's what you mean. We lost though."  
  
"You didn't just play well, you played very well." A deep, warm voice sounded from the door. A strange sound to Kaname. Very familiar.  
  
"SOSUKE!" Kaname tackled the boy in the doorway. He was tall and muscular. His dark hair was ruffled in a perpetual bedhead look. His eyes sparkled at the sight of his girlfriend. "Chidori..." He murmured. Kaname raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Call me Kaname, or Kana if you can. We are going out you know." She said looking at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Very well, Chi-Kana." Xie looked at Kaname with upraised brows.  
  
"Chikana, eh? I like it." Kaname took a step back. The look on her face was definitely a "Kodak Moment." Her rich blue hair spread around her shoulders and her deep violet (her eyes are violet right?) eyes widened in maidenly confusion. She tilted her head slightly and regarded Xie with a stunning blush spreading over her cheeks. Her hand fluttered at her throat.

"Chikana?" Her lips pursed together and the blush deepened. Xiera looked closer and saw she was not confused, merely trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
"Ch-chikana?" She stuttered again, then burst out laughing, in a full throated roar.  
  
"I LOVE IT!! Its sooooo cute. I always wanted a cute nickname from my boyfriend." Sosuke stood in the midst of this looking very confused. Girls were soo confusing and he might as well just look as if he understood although he sure as heck didn't. At this moment a beep sounded in his ear.  
  
"erm..Chikana-chan?" He asked trying to use the nickname properly.  
  
"Yeah? What is it Sosuke?" Kaname looked up from tickling Xiera.  
  
"I gotta go the Men's room.I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure.." Kaname replied, hesitantly, "You don't need my permission to heed nature's call or anything Sosuke..."  
  
"Yes, Chidori...erm..Chikana-chan." Sosuke rushed out and ran to the elevator. He stepped in and after making sure no one was around, pulled out a small device that looked like a compact. He opened it and sent an invisible ray of light into the elevator's mechanisms. The elevator stopped ascending, allowing him a brief moment to return the call he received on his Codec radio.  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"Sergeant Sagara? We have an emergency situation, here. We require your assistance. Be prepared to leave for the sub at 06:00 hours (that's 6 in the morning for all you civilians)."  
  
"But Captain..I just ...Yes, Captain. I will be there." Click  
  
"What??? You have to leave again??" "Yes, Kaname."  
  
"But, you just got back." Kaname pouted, her eyes swimming with tears. It wasn't fair she had to go through this. It just wasn't right.  
  
"Captain's orders." Sosuke tried to smile. That was the last straw for Kaname. Note to Sosuke: never mention Tessa when Kaname is on the point of breaking down.  
  
"Well, then marry the captain, Sagara." Kaname threw the ring at his feet. Sosuke looked up at her, for once, hurt and pain showing through. All the times she yelled at him, all the times she threw things at him, he never complained. He would just bow his head and quietly say, "Yes, Chidori" or "I'll do my best, Chidori." This time was different. This time the years of pain and angry words showed on his face. His facial features were impassive except for his eyes. They were drowning in fear and shock. They seemed glassy, like mirrors, for a moment. Then, he recovered his stiffness and bowed.  
  
"Very well, Miss Chidori." When he bowed, something shining fell to the ground. Only after he left did Kaname examine the spot where she was positive the thing fell. A small wet mark was all she could find. The evidence of a teardrop.  
  
"Damn him.."She cried. "I hate the filthy jerk. Four times in the past six months he's had to leave. Y'know something? I have been going out with him for six months and I have only seen him two of those months..." Xiera listened, comforting her, all the while knowing something just wasn't right.  
  
At the sub, the next morning:  
  
"Sergeant Sagara. Your mission is to take out an enemy platoon (10-15 men, Army term) in Vietnam. They are a terrorist group and armed. We will drop you off by the secret Mithril base, Akagi (Red castle, Japanese, name of a Jap warship in WWII), so weapons OSP (on-site procurement, I.E they give him the metal, he does the grunt work). You will work alone. Sergeants Mao and Weber are on vacation in the Caribbean" Tessa briefed Sosuke. She noticed his hands were shaking.  
  
"Why not yank them out of their little soiree then Captain. I just got back from hell, and I sure don't want to go back." Tessa took a step back. This was most unlike the stiff, restrained sergeant she knew.  
  
"Or was this one of your plans? Working your best soldier to death? My girlfriend broke off our relationship not to mention an engagement because you can't drag two drunken soldiers out of their bar." Sosuke panted, vehemently. Who gives a crap anymore. What if he died? Would anyone care. Hell no.  
  
"Sosuke..."  
  
"My name is Sergeant Sagara, Captain." He cut her off. Sosuke took a step forward and grabbed her arm. He waited for the bite of a bullet from the security guards. There came none. Tessa had ordered the guards to wait outside because she was hoping for a good-bye kiss. Sosuke pulled her close and tilted her face up to his.  
  
"I know how you feel about me, Captain." This was just as Tessa had planned it. Now she closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss.  
  
"But I do not love you." He released her and she fell to the floor.  
  
"Sergeant Sosuke Sagara. You are hereby released from Mithril for a consecutive period of 30 days. Take your leave. Marry Kaname and get the fuck out of my LIFE!!!" Tessa yelled. It was her turn to surprise Sosuke and come out of her fragile façade. She was not to be toyed with.  
  
DING DONG

Kaname opened the door and saw three roses on her doorstep. She looked confused and startled but stepped out side to pick them up. When she turned to step back inside, she almost fainted. Roses were everywhere. Hundreds of them, all red. They spelled out,  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
TO READERS: As a mention, Tessa is supposed to be out of character..ok?

Well, what will happen in my lovely melodramatic soap opera- wanna be fanfic? Haha! That is a secret. Hm...love isn't perfect. So, that is why I tried to have them seem as a good couple but on fragile ground. This also leaves open a tessa/Sosuke relationship..SORRY DI (in roses) that people have been wanting. Who knows. I wanna keep it as undecided as possible. Tell me whatcha think. Gimme inspiration by... READING AND REVIEWING Thanks!! Bye.. see you next chappie/  
  
JOHNNY DEPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACK SPARROWdrool ;p


	2. Chapter 2

PRE CHAPTER TO THE READERS: Gomen nesai for the horrible chapter before this. Trust, me hang with me and you'll see! This one is much better.  
  
Chapter 2: The Testing of Kaname  
  
Kaname stepped back, the realization of her actions suddenly made so clear to her. "Oh, Sosuke." She murmured, regretfully.  
  
Later:  
  
**Ring Ring** "Hello? This is Chidori."  
  
"Hey Kana! It's Kyoko. We are supposed to go to the aquarium, tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Uh...yeah."  
  
"Well, I think you should invite Xiera."  
  
"Why? I mean she is a friend but, why?"  
  
"Well, just invite her. I think she would enjoy the aquarium. And with her nursing exams coming up, she could probably really use the break."  
  
"Yeah, you are right. Let me check her calendar. Nope, nothing planned."  
  
"Good. So, what are you gonna wear, Kana?"  
  
"I dunno. Probably just a pair of jeans and a tee. Why?"  
  
"I think you should look nice. Perhaps we can go to a fancy restaurant. Don't overdress!"  
  
"Um..right."  
  
"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Kana!"  
  
**Click**  
  
Kaname set the handset down feeling slightly winded. Although she normally got this feeling from Kyoko's rants, this was different. Something felt odd to her. HELP!! PLEASE!!! SOMEBODY!! Kaname fell to her knees. Screams ran through her head. HELP PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!! "These aren't..my...thoughts." Kaname groaned. HELP!!!  
  
**Ring Ring  
**  
The ringing of her phone broke the trance the voice had caused. Kaname struggled up and clutched her head. The ringing was so loud. What is it with my phone today? Kaname thought, frustrated as she picked up the phone for the fifth time that day.  
  
"Hello? This is Chidori." Kaname answered, trying to hide her irritation.  
  
"Kaname? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Tessa? Are you ok?"  
  
"No. Help! Please! They have injured Melissa"  
  
"What? How can I help?"  
  
"I'm not sure who, but someone has locked me in the captian's quarters of the sub. For a week! I can't get out of here! I looked around and I remembered I had my cell phone. Oh no. They are coming again. Ka...me.....ple....help...64 ..by..120..Sos...Mith....mis...its her!!"  
  
Click Kaname set the phone down, adrenaline and terror surging through her. Earlier that day, Sosuke and her had talked it through. Sure, he apologized and the marriage was on again and no one was the wiser but...but... when Sosuke mentioned how Tessa acted strange...it just wasn't right. Sosuke wouldn't reply to her that way. Even he admitted it. Something in him..just..snapped. That is what he told her but something worse was under the surface. Kaname stood.  
  
"I have to do something." Dating Sosuke for so long had taught her that she couldn't stand by while someone was in trouble. Dating him also taught her enough karate to hold her own against some of the better fighters and enough about weapons, war, and all other Mithril related subjects. Kaname crawled under her bed and retrieved the large black suitcase that held her training items. She opened the latches with a distinct click and pulled out her Codec radio. She clicked the frequency to 143.8 and said into the silence,  
  
"Urzu 7? Urzu 7? This is Angel speaking. Over." Kaname waited with baited breath, praying, hoping he would answer.  
  
"Urzu 7? Urzu 7? This is Angel speaking. Are you there? Over." Kaname set the Codec down, frustrated. Then, the crackling of the radio brought her attention back in focus.  
  
"Affirmative. This is Urzu 7 speaking. Report situation, over."  
  
"Urzu 2 is down. I repeat, Urzu 2 is down. Unidentified enemy forces have detained Delta 6(see footnote1) in the HQ bunk. Over."  
  
"What are the coordinates? Over"  
  
"Unknown, over."  
  
"Angel? Rendezvous at point Papa Echo November Tango 145 in full gear."  
  
"Roger and out."  
  
Kaname clicked her Codec off. She fumbled with the buttons on her blouse and almost tore a hole in her skirt trying to unzip it. She pulled on the BDU's (see footnote 2 all you'all civilans) that she had stuffed in the suitcase. She pulled up her hair and tucked into the squarish cap of the uniform.  
  
"I still can't get this." She murmured trying to clip her utility belt on.  
  
What weapons should she bring? To heck with it, Kaname thought, I will bring them all. After looking at her map that Sosuke made her, she found that point PENT 145 was an empty penthouse apartment two levels down from hers. Kaname stood on her desk chair and pushed the ceiling tile up and out of the way. She jumped and pulled herself into the ceiling. After replacing the tile and moving several yards, military crawl, Kaname was out of breath. She scooted a little farther and decided to rest and listen to the noises of people below her.  
  
"Yeah. Seriously, man. Chocolate and beer do NOT mix."  
  
"Yeah, dude." Soon the slurred speech of the two drunks below her got quite irritating. Kaname crawled more and decided to just listen to the conversations below instead of concentrating on the physical exertion the crawling was costing her.  
  
"Hakama way overprices things"  
  
"C'mon we're gonna be late for the movie!"  
  
Kaname crawled further, panting heavily.  
  
"Unnnngh. MMMMMMM."  
  
"Uh uh uh UHHHHH."  
  
"Harder, baby, harder!"  
  
Suddenly, adrenaline rushed through Kaname and she was able to crawl faster. She could have sworn there was enough blood in her cheeks to fill a million gallon jugs. Abruptly, the tunnel stopped. It forked. One way went down and the other went up. Kaname chose the way that went down and found that it stopped, again, three yards into it.  
  
The elevator shaft.  
  
6 is usually the number that ends the leading officer's code name in the military. THANKS PAPA FOR ALL THE HELP WITH THE MILITARY TERMS!!  
  
BDU's are those camouflaged uniforms you see in all the movies.  
CAMMIES!! 


	3. Chapter 3

TO THE READERS: gack! No reviews for my last chapter? Grar. Send reviews.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Elevator Shaft

Kaname crouched, looking up and down the length of the shaft. It was a wide tunnel and could probably fit two elevators although only one seemed to be running. Kaname thought her plan over very carefully. She slipped her pack off her shoulders and grabbed a thin nylon rope out of the sack. She fingered the edge thoughtfully, wondering how she could change the rope to fit the predicament ahead of her. Then, the flower popped into her head.  
  
_"Sosuke!" Kyoko cried, "Pay attention. You've got to get her a flower..." Later on that day, Sosuke and Kaname were driving to the movies when a red SUV swerved in their way. Sosuke tried to steer out of its path, but it was too late. Both vehicles crashed and somehow the red SUV exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. Although their date was ruined, Sosuke tried to make the best of it by stealing some red shrapnel and, later that night, making a crocus for Kaname out of the red metal..._  
  
She took it out of her bag. It was rather large, approximately the size of her head and had four metal petals curving inwards. She wrapped the nylon rope around the leaf and stem and tied it with a knot. Closing her eyes tightly, then realizing she needed to open them to aim, Kaname threw the rope and crocus out into the shaft. It didn't catch on anything and instead screeched down the side of the shaft in an earsplitting creak.  
  
Again, Kaname tried to throw her make shift grappling hook onto the elevator and again it fell short and screeched down the elevator hole.

"Third time's a winner." She muttered to herself. Kaname put all of her weight into the throw and watched as it fell short. Then, the elevator came up and the hook caught on a railing on the bottom. Kaname felt her heart drop to the pits of her stomach. The rope was being wrenched out of her hands. In a hurry, Kaname grabbed her pack and wound the rope around her right hand several times. With an arm-wrenching pull she was ripped out of the tunnel and into the shaft. They were climbing steadily and when the "ding" that signaled the elevator's stop echoed in the shaft, Kaname thought her arm would break into millions of pieces.

As she was hanging from the rope, Kaname struggled to somehow climb up the rope, but she did not have the upper body strength or the knowledge of how to climb a silky rope with no knots. Another ding sounded and Kaname was now being pushed downwards. As the bottom of the shaft grew closer, Kaname's worry grew as well. What if they didn't stop? What if she was crushed into the bottom of the shaft?

Her feet touched the floor. More pressure. Her knees buckled, dropping her to the ground. Her legs slid to the side as the elevator came down farther and farther. Kaname pushed her head into the floor as if it might go through. The cool metal of the elevator touched her forehead.  
  
"SOSUKE!!!" Kaname cried, in anguish.  
  
Sosuke clicked his Codec off. Hopefully, Kaname would realize that she couldn't get past her apartment security with a pack full of explosives and guns. She might try the ceiling tunnels. Sosuke pulled out a blueprint of Kaname's apartment building. Sure enough, there was a hollow space big enough to fit Kaname but she would have to Army crawl. Oh, how she hated to Army crawl. Sosuke let the corner of his mouth turn up a bit in a smile at the mental image of Kaname pushing herself through a dusty passageway.

Then, something caught his eye. The passage forked a while into the tunnel. If she chose to go up then she would be let out into the storage room and the stairs down to the basement. If she chose the lower way, it ended in the elevator shaft. Sosuke shuddered. What if she chose that way? What if she was trapped and couldn't get out? Sosuke shook his head. He trusted Kaname. She would find a way. He had taught her well.  
  
To clear his thoughts, Sosuke packed his weapons and gear, cleaning them as he did. Of course, he was already in his BDU's , but he still wanted to make sure he had everything that he might need. C4 plastic explosives, machine guns, knives, serrated throwing knives, assorted handguns including Sosuke's favorite, the M9 (See Footnote1), and his medical pack all went into his bag. Sosuke his fingers through his hair, sighed, and started stealthily making his way toward the rendezvous point, an apartment directly above where he was currently hiding in a storage closet.  
  
When he reached the appointed place, Sosuke took his time sorting through maps and marking coordinates in a little red book that he kept for recording mission reconnaissance. Soon he began to wonder where Kaname went as the appointed time came and went. Sosuke wiped his brow nervously and his mind pondered what to do. He couldn't fit in the ceiling passageways because his shoulders were too broad and his body too muscular. He felt something strange stir inside, some kind of foreign adrenaline rush that made his heart beat and his stomach feel strangely empty although it was full with Kaname's home-cooked meal.  
  
"Kaname..." Sosuke murmured, pained with worry.

Kaname began to see lights and strange designs in front of her face as the pressure increased. Tears were mingled with sweat and the horrible mess ran down her face in a sticky landslide. Then, it stopped. The pain, ever present, did not cease but the pressure stopped increasing.  
  
**Ding.**  
  
Kaname breathed out a long-held sigh.  
  
**Ding.  
  
**The elevator started to pull her up again but this time, Kaname was ready. She reached a hand up and tried to loose the crocus. It cut her hand and blood dripped over her arm but she took no notice. Sosuke always told her that she was foolish and headstrong about unimportant things. She sliced her fingers again as she tugged at the sharp metal curves of the flower. The elevator started to rise again and Kaname was only hanging by the crocus. The metal bit deeply into her long, slender fingers and Kaname muffled a shriek. She jerked with all her might and it came free, leaving her with no handhold. So, Kaname dropped.

She landed with a thud on her back. She quickly sat up and did what Sosuke had ingrained into her: a routine injury check. Deep lacerations on the fingers, slight bruising of her head, and medium bruising of her back. Kaname groaned and sat up. A ding sounded above her and made her realize the elevator was coming back again. Kaname scraped the wall, languidly with no purpose....she was trapped.

* * *

AFTERWORD:  
  
Footnote 1: I believe the M9 is a handgun but then I read some book where the guy was using it as a machine gun and I got very confuddled.  
  
So...yeah. New chapter. Thanks for the reviews I got from only a couple people (thank you!) But, still!! People!! All the work on both K:SW? and Y:SC? and I get like 3 reviews for this sequel. COME ON!! Make my day. Click the review button and type some sentimental gibberish and send it. PLEASE!!! Merci!  
  
Toki


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Rendezvous (yeah, I finally memorized how to spell this gosh dang cursed pus-filled stupid queer annoying flea imitating word!)

* * *

Sosuke jumped at the sound of the doorknob turning. He slid under the bed with ease and waited with baited breath to see who was coming into his lair. Soft footfalls and the click of the lock was all he heard. Then, a soft groan and the sound of a body hitting the floor seemed to echo throughout the room. With a forceful push of his arms, Sosuke crawled out from under the bed.  
  
Blue hair.  
  
Sosuke gasped and got out completely from the bed. He grabbed Kaname with force but gently.  
  
"Kaname?!" He cried. He saw the blood on her shirt and the bruises on her forehead and some of the military calmness evaporated. He regained composure in a matter of seconds and grabbed his medical pack. Sosuke eased the pack from her shoulders and carried her to the bed. He did a quick diagnosis and immediately began treating her wounds. The lacerations were bound with antiseptic and linen bandages. The wounds weren't deep enough for stitches but Sosuke was glad Kaname had come when she did otherwise more drastic measures would have been needed. Bruises formed colorful patterns on her forehead and Sosuke treated those with cool clothes and salves. He turned his attention to the blood spattering her shirt. With a wince at the expected halisen slap, Sosuke unbuttoned her shirt and eased it off of her limp form. Although it was necessary, Sosuke couldn't bring himself to unclip her brassiere.  
  
He moved his fingers over her stomach and breasts, pressing down, searching for broken ribs or pulled muscles. When her entire torso had been checked, he pulled her shirt back on, awkwardly and was buttoning it when she awoke. Her eyelashes fluttered and she glanced down at him, not fully comprehending the situation. Then, it hit her. She was on a bed with Sosuke fiddling with the buttons on her shirt.  
  
She turned red.  
  
Very red.  
  
"Sosuke?" She quietly whispered, "What are doing?" Sosuke flinched. He looked up at her with his dark eyes and answered quietly,  
  
"You were hurt and their was blood on your shirt. I was making sure you did not have any wounds."  
  
Kaname's fingers twitched as if they still held the smooth wooden handle of her beloved halisen. Then, she stopped.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Speak up, Captain. I can't hear you!" A rough, muscular man stood in front of Tessa holding a weapon that looked strangely like Kaname's halisen yet made of metal strips.  
  
Tessa stuck out her chin in defiance, glaring at the man with wide, luminous eyes. Although her silvery hair was knotted and mussed and her face was streaked with dirty sweat, Tessa still held some of her beauty. The way she held herself and the way she glared at the man spoke of her loveliness. The man did not like how she defied him and he responded with a backhanded stroke of the metal halisen. The sharp plates cut into Tessa's face leaving long red welts. Tears sprung to the young Mithril captain's eyes but she did not let a sob escape her.  
  
"I only want'd to bring yer food." The grunt cackled. He left a bowl of some sort of noodles at her shackled feet and left, still laughing. Tessa crawled towards the bowl and nudged it with her tiny foot. She bent down and tried to eat the food. Her hair, still held in some semblance of a braid, tried to escape the binds of the twisted hair and failed. Tessa ate quietly, chewing softly on the noodles that had not been warmed very well. Suddenly, without warning tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Sosuke." She cried. She had heard the woman's cruel words and Sosuke's heated responses. Although it wasn't the most pressing matter, Tessa wished she could tell Sosuke how sorry she was and that it wasn't her. A picture of Kaname sprung into her mind's eyes.  
  
Her Whispered powers. Tessa took the small part of her mind that was constantly reeling with the overwhelming knowledge of black technology and forced it to come the front of her mind. She pushed her conscious into that dream and fell into the blackness and glowing numbers of the Whispered. She brought up the picture of Kaname again and thought hard.  
  
"Kaname!"  
  
Kaname sat up, startled.  
  
"What is it?" Sosuke questioned.  
  
"I thought I heard Tessa calling my name." Kaname pondered confusedly.  
  
_**-Kaname!-**_  
  
The voice came again, piecing through Kaname's thoughts. She focused on her Whispered power and strengthened the resonance between them with her power.  
  
"Tessa?" The spirit Kaname asked of the silver haired nude Mithril captain.  
  
"Kaname! Please! Tell Sosuke it wasn't me. Oh no." In a flash the spirit was gone, leaving only Kaname to ponder what happened. With a lurch Kaname fell into her own body.  
  
"Kaname! What happened?" Sosuke's worried face filled her view, his warm breath on her neck.  
  
"Tessa wants me to tell you that it wasn't her." Kaname looked at Sosuke. There was no change in his emotions to her, merely a slight twitch.  
  
"It is as I expected." Sosuke replied, nonchalantly. He turned to her and his features softened. His warm eyes regarded her with respect, concern, and love. He reached down and brushed her face with his fingers.  
  
"Kaname." He murmured. Sosuke leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Kaname shuddered, heat rushing through her. Her stomach fell as if she was nervous almost to the point of being sick and her legs failed her. He drew her up until she was on her knees and he was sitting next to her. His tongue poked hesitantly at her pressed lips and she parted them, allowing them to kiss more passionately. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Kaname felt strong, weak, sad, and happy all at the same time. Her brain ran through every emotion possible, searching for one that could express her feelings but there was none. She encircled his neck with her arms and tilted her wrists upward holding his head. Sosuke brought his other arm up to cradle her head gently. Every move he made was gentle and caring, wishing only for her happiness. As he pulled back and looked at her with embarrassed, shy, and passionate eyes, his grip on her waist loosened. Kaname stared back at him, her eyes greedily gulping the sight of him, relishing in the solidity and reality of his being.  
  
"I love you." She said.

* * *

AFTERWARDS TO THE READERS:  
  
Hello. Yes, it is me, again. I have written two chapters today. Yay. Whatever. Please review. This chapter was based of my experience with kisses and if you have any problems take them up with me. ;p Lol REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sleepless Nights

"Kaname...we have to get going." It was the next morning and Kaname was still sleeping. They had slept in the room as it was very late when they met. Sosuke slept near the door and Kaname on the bed. Sosuke stood up, groaning at his stiff body and poked the bundle of blankets that was Kaname.  
  
"Wake up!" He said, shaking her more. Finally, Kaname slipped out of the bundle and into the bathroom. Forty minutes later, Sosuke was pounding on the door.  
  
"Chidori? Do you need assistance? We need to move out. Please hurry."  
  
Finally, an hour later than when Sosuke had planned to leave, the couple started to leave.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Yes?" Kaname answered the door, heedless of the fact that she had just smeared greasepaint in her ear. In a second, the "waiter" pushed in a tray of food. He also grabbed Kaname and put a gun to her head.  
  
"Move one inch, Rambo, and the girl gets shot."  
  
Sosuke stepped up, caught off guard. He slid his weapon toward the man and put his hands the air.  
  
"Don't hurt her." He said, sniffling. Kaname frowned. What was he doing? Where was 'Super Sosuke' when she needed him?  
  
The grunt grinned, showing missing teeth, "Course, not. Come on buck-o, move yer ass over here." Sosuke complied and looked at the man with a smirk on his face. "Sure." Sosuke whipped out another gun in the holster on his back. He shot the man, twice, to make sure he was dead. The 'Super Sergeant' grabbed Kaname's arm and pulled her into the closet. He had brought their bags.  
  
"We must go another way."  
  
"No shit, Sherlock." Kaname frowned at Sosuke. "Why are we in a closet then, Sosuke?" Sosuke paused and looked back at Kaname. He then pulled away some of the carpet, revealing a trap door in the ground. "Mithril has used this apartment for years."  
  
Kaname shrugged. As if that would explain anything.  
  
The pair crept silently down the ladder that led behind several apartment's walls and finally into the basement of the apartment building. Sosuke and Kaname left the building by climbing up a different ladder that led into the sewers. Of course, Kaname hadn't been too happy about this choice of action, but it was the only way. The couple walked for a while and Kaname lost track of time.  
  
She looked at Sosuke and memories came flashing back. Hiding in cave during a storm, the beach party, finding out he was really alive... all of these memories had one thing in common: the familiar ache behind her breastbone, the pain at seeing him smile at other girls, and their flirting glances back. But, now, as they walked together, that ache was gone, replaced by nothing. Kaname blinked. Do I still love him? She thought, silently pondering her emotions. Or is it that the thrill of the chase is over? Do I miss the anxiety and angst when he was gone? Do I miss the confusion, the feeling of being unsure of his care, of his feelings? I don't know... She murmured.  
  
"What don't you know?" Sosuke butted into her thoughts.  
  
"Hey! I'm thinking here!" Kaname reacted as an instinct, the flicking motion of her wrist ingrained into her. With a loud slap, the halisen whipped across Sosuke's face and he fell, skidding with the power of her blow. Kaname stepped back, shocked that she had just halisened Sosuke. After all this time....  
  
"Chidori?" Sosuke sat up rubbing his cheek, "I think we need to start over."

* * *

Tessa sat in the dark torpedo room of the Danaan. She absentmindedly stroked her silky silver hair. Could she count on Sosuke to save her? His face popped up in her mind's eye. His hair, the curve of his jaw, his smile... "Gosh, I really like him don't I?" Tessa murmured to herself, smiling. Kaname leered at her from her memories, grasping Sosuke's hand in her own.  
  
"Well, that just means, I'll have to steal him back."

* * *

Angst! To quote my friend, Di!! This fic is dedicated to her cuz shes the bestest friend in the world!!

Tis me, Tis toki, tho what it be? Will thou therefore review for me?

LOl that was John Donne revised

Tis True, Tis Day, though what it be? Wilt thou therefore rise from me? is the quote i beleive

ANyways

REVIEW

lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

Kaname bowed her head. They should start over, begin again, and redo this "relationship." They were still in love; it was obvious that Sosuke cared for her. He was always there, a sturdy wall to lean on, a comforting presence to sleep on. He always helped her up when she fell; he was always there, for her. But she had taken advantage of that and taken him for granted. Kaname reached out a hand and put it on his shoulder.  
  
"I am sorry, Sosuke. Not just for hitting you but for everything. I've been such a jerk."  
  
"I do not think you are a jerk, Kaname." Sosuke pulled her roughly into a hug. Although Kaname's war with tears had started with her winning, the tears took over and Kaname burst out sobbing.  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Its alright, Kaname." Sosuke stroked her hair. When Kaname had gotten control she looked back at Sosuke, her face blotchy and her eyes red. An image flashed in her head: Tessa crying. The young Mithril captain had no splotches on her face and her eyes still shone a clear gray-blue. Tears swam around her glistening eyes and fell in clear, sparkling drops. She could cry so beautifully. Kaname rubbed her eyes. Who cared? She had Sosuke, not Tessa.  
  
"Come on, Chidori." Sosuke took her hand and drew her along beside him, "Let's go."  
  
Tessa lay, plotting in her head. If she kept on Whispering with Kaname, their minds could mesh. But would she do it again to see Sosuke? No...she couldn't. Then, a scene popped in her head. Kaname, saving her when she was captured in the school. Kaname, using her Whispered powers to teleport. Perhaps she could do it too. Where would she go? Perhaps Kaname and Sosuke could meet her there. Or...she couldn't risk the mind meld. "Hmmmm..." Murmured Tessa to herself.  
  
When Kaname and Sosuke reached the end of the sewers, they had no choice but to go up. Sosuke pulled out a map and scrutinized it with a frown. If they came up here they would be in an alley. There was a small chance someone might see them but it was a risk Sosuke was willing to take. He climbed the ladder first, gripping each rung firmly. When the man hole cover fell open with a clang, Sosuke climbed out first. He reached down and grabbed Kaname's forearms and pulled her up, easily. He then replaced the cover and they made their way down the alley. Sosuke pulled out a small palm-pilot and pressed several buttons. There was a dock nearby. Perhaps they could rent a boat there. How could they get one looking like renegade terrorists? Then, his eyes fell on Kaname.  
  
"Chidori?" Kaname turned, a question in her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sosuke?"  
  
"Do you have your normal clothes?"  
  
The storekeeper was a young man, in his older teens. He had black hair in the 'eternal bedhead' look. He had a men's workout top on and cargo pants that fell loosely around his hips. He had endured a difficult today. His girlfriend left him, his dog escaped, and he was in the all around pits. Not many customers had come today. Actually none at all wanted to rent the motorboats he had. Except....  
  
A tall female walked in. She was wearing a yellow top that she had rolled up and knotted below her breasts. Her jeans hung low, showing her hipbones. She was definitely well endowed and the young man took notice of this. She walked up to the counter, a sassy swing in her hips.  
  
"Hi there." She said, blinking flirtatiously.  
  
"How may I help you?" The boy barely remembered his store manners.  
  
"I'd like to rent a boat." She smiled, lip gloss shining and drawing attention to her full sensitive mouth.  
  
"Uh...I need some ID." The man regretfully asked.  
  
"Ooh. Ok." Kaname screamed, inwardly. How could she fake this?  
  
"Oh crap. Its not here." She looked up, pleading showing through ever pore of her body. "Please?"  
  
The young man looked at her, a devil's scheme forming in his head. "For a kiss perhaps."  
  
Kaname's face almost lost he 'I'm so innocent, help me' look. A kiss? How could she. But...but...Sosuke! Whatever... they needed the boat, she had the resources, so she might as well use them.

* * *

Hey. Review

And read for that matter...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Tessa takes a stand

* * *

Kaname leaned forward, inwardly cringing. The boy leaned forward too. There faces were barely a centimeter apart. Sosuke saw all this through his binoculars. He stood puzzled. Had Kaname given up on him so soon? Of course, he had always been unsure of her feelings because she was subject to quick change but this? He watched, adrenaline rushing through him as they kissed. When they broke apart the boy handed Kaname a slip of paper and pointed towards the boats. Kaname walked towards the boats and then turned and looked at where she knew Sosuke was hiding. She nodded at the bushes and he came forward.

Soon, they were on their way. Kaname was surprised Sosuke did not mention the kiss, but merely scrutinized the tracker with intense focus. He was following the tiny yellow blip that bleeped the Danaan's current position. Kaname sat back and enjoyed the scenery.  
  
They were close enough to land that white gulls cawed and circled in the air. The water was a clear shade of pure blue-green and the sun reflected off of it, giving the water a golden fire. Kaname leaned forward, her hair mingling with the water, unknowingly. She reached out a pale finger and stuck it in the ocean, feeling the water rush over her finger as they sped past. She leaned further and put both hands in the water, feeling the cool soothing massage of the water. She flicked a bit of water at Sosuke but he did not notice. The ocean reflected patterns on to her face and clothes.

Her clothes. She had to change back into her previous BDU's.  
  
"Erm...Sosuke?" Kaname tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I change in the back? Please don't look."  
  
"If you want." His answer was sharp and to the point. If she wanted to. Kaname crawled to the back of the small motorboat and removed her top and pants. She was about to remove her shoes when the motorboat suddenly stopped. Kaname lurched forward and fell out of the boat. The cold water closed over her head and she felt herself sinking. Every brush at her toe was a shark, every sound a man-eating whale (AN: there aren't man-eating whales..). She kicked but the water was too heavy and she was too weak. Her shoes slipped off and she tried again but to no avail. The opened her mouth to scream but she got a lungful of horrible tasting salt water. Lights flashed before her eyes and she saw spots.

Then, there was nothing.  
  
Tessa sat in the dark, the only light coming from the circular windows. She clambered over to the windows, chains clinking. She reached a hand up to run through her hair and her fingers brushed the welts from the metal halisen. She cringed. With a sigh, Tessa looked out the window, wishing to God for a miracle. And he gave her one. A small pink and black tennis shoe floated down past her window. Tessa blinked. Its partner followed it. There was a green stain on the heel. A scene flashed in her head.  
  
_"Sosuke!! Please. This is art class. Draw something artistic!" Kaname cried, exasperatedly. It had been a bad day. Sosuke had blown up the lockers again, positive there was a bomb, taken her out of science amidst a cloud of tear-inducing smoke, and wrecked her history project because there was a suspicious powder on it later deduced to be dried glue. Now, he had drawn a painting of camouflage. The whole canvas was splattered with greens and browns. Kaname marched over, oblivious to the puddle of spilled paint, ready to give Sosuke a chew out. She slipped and splattered green paint on the heel of her black and pink tennis shoes._  
  
"Kaname!" Tessa whispered. She closed her eyes and felt around her with her Whispered power. Yes. Kaname was right above them. Tessa smiled. She concentrating on the exact spot she felt the resonance and forced herself to be there. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting in a motorboat with Kaname and Sosuke.

He was on top of Kaname, grabbing her chest. Tessa froze. Then, she forced herself to look longer and see that he was trying to resuscitate Kaname. With watery hacking and coughing, Kaname sat up. Sosuke was staring at Tessa, an odd expression on his face. Kaname turned and choked again. Although, truly the Mithril captain had suddenly appeared (Kaname knew how AN: See Y:SC?) but her clothes had not.  
  
"What?" Tessa questioned, confused. Then, she looked down. A deep red blush permeated through her cheeks. Sosuke removed his jacket and threw it at her, along with a spare shirt of his. Kaname grabbed Tessa and moved her to the back of the boat.  
  
"Here." She murmured, handing Tessa the cargo pants from earlier and the necessary female undergarments. Then, she turned and glared at Sosuke until he looked away. Tessa changed and walked to the prow. She stood next to Sosuke and looked up at him. Her silvery hair had been combed and her face washed by Kaname. Unfortunately, there was no bow to pull her hair back, so it fell loosely around her shoulders. Sosuke looked uneasy. Tessa looked so beautiful.

Sosuke's shirt fell to her knees almost and was way to big in the shoulders. Kaname's cargo pants had been rolled up slightly to fit the slimmer girl and they had to be held up with some rope. A wave crashed against the boat, and Tessa fell forwards. Sosuke caught her and eased her down, gently.  
  
"What is the plan of action, Captain?" Tessa looked back up at Sosuke with her luminous eyes.  
  
"Hand me the blueprints of the Danaan." Sosuke handed the prints down.  
  
"Hm... This is where I was kept." Tessa marked the torpedo room. "There are currently no torpedoes left. I was listening and they have a little bit of fuel left and a crew of fifty. They are very close to the surface."  
  
Kaname's eyes widened. Tessa found all of this out by herself!  
  
"Stealth is pretty much useless here because they will find out I am gone very quickly. That also means time is of the essence here." Tessa pondered the blueprint carefully, her mouth slipping into a concentrated pout.  
  
"Alright. Sergeant Sagara you will swim down and enter through the torpedo hatch. I will return to the room and open it for you. After that, we will make our way through the ship, flushing out the rebels. Lieutenant Commander Kalinan is being held in the storage room with the rest of the Danaan's crew. I will release them while you take over the captain's quarters."  
  
"What about me?" Kaname asked.  
  
Tessa turned back at her. "You will stay here and watch the boat, connected to us by Codec."  
  
Kaname glared at the girl. She was being left behind.  
  
"Weapons, Sagara?" Tessa asked. Sosuke procured some guns and various grenades from the bags he and Kaname had bought. He handed a belt with handguns, ammo, and grenades attached to Tessa. The captain tried to put it on but the belt was too wide. It slipped down past her knees.  
  
"Sagara? It is way too big around the waist. Was it yours?" Tessa looked at Sosuke, innocently.  
  
"No, it was Kaname's."

* * *

Hahaha. There for all u Tessa/Sosuke fans. SORRY DI!!

anyways. Review. I need them


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Left behind? I don't think so, Sosuke!

* * *

Kaname blushed, feeling embarrassed and the Captain and Sosuke fiddled with the belt, trying to get it to work. Finally, Kaname strode forward, plucked a pin out of one of the bags and inserted it through the belt. The wire was pliable enough to where Kaname could bend it so that the belt would stay.  
  
"There." Kaname looked at Tessa, trying to hide the jealousy of the shorter girl's waist from her eyes.  
  
"Thank you Kaname."  
  
Tessa took one look at Sosuke and then shut her eyes. She felt for the torpedo room. Suddenly, she was all the sounds, all the things in the room. She was the creak of the hull, the rustling of the chains. She felt water rush around when she was the Danaan herself. She concentrated on the torpedo room and imagined herself there. When she opened her eyes, she quickly strode over to the torpedo hatch controls and fiddled with them for a moment. Then, the hatch opened. Water rushed in along with the body of a certain Mithril Sergeant. Tessa tweaked some more buttons and the water drained leaving quite a sopping Sosuke lying in the hatch.  
  
"Come, Sagara. Let's go." Tessa reached a hand out to Sosuke.  
  
Back at the boat, Kaname Chidori did not like being left behind. Muttering angrily with herself, she tried to see how she could work this situation to her advantage. Too bad saving Sosuke those years before had drained her of her Whispered power so only a bit remained. The ability to feel resonance and to contact other Whispereds came and went but something as big as teleportation was definitely out of the question. Did she miss her power? Sometimes and sometimes not. She was definitely glad to be rid of those hands... Kaname shuddered. Then, that brought her attention back onto the current situation. She needed to get to that sub. Her eyes fell on the weapons bags. Sosuke left her some tools. Kaname lurched forward and grabbed the bags, shaking hands searching in their depths. She pulled out a spare weapons belt and a heavy gun that looked pretty dangerous. She strapped ammo onto her belt and put a bandolier of ammo around her shoulders. All of it weighed a lot but that was what she was counting for. She glanced at her watch. Sosuke left 45 seconds ago. This was definitely going to be a close race. Kaname grabbed the codec, secured it in its waterproof pouch and jumped out of the boat.  
  
The weight from the weapons carried her down and down and down and down, quicker than swimming could have ever done. She reached the sub quickly just in time to see Sosuke's heel vanish into the hatch. Kaname reached the hatch and slipped in just as it was closing. Sosuke was already getting out so he didn't notice her follow. She watched as Tessa helped Sosuke up and as the pair disappeared. She climbed out of the hatch with a heavy metal clank. Then, she stood up. All her equipment had remained intact. This was going to be interesting.  
  
Tessa turned a left at the fork and split up with Sosuke, a slight squeeze on her arm being his idea of reassurance. She carefully tiptoed around, hiding in shadows and listening for sounds that might help her.  
  
She was the fly buzzing around that officer's head.  
  
She was the lurch and fall of the waves.  
  
She was the bandages on Kalinan's arm.  
  
Kalinan! Tessa rushed to the room on her left and pulled out two thin metal picks. She inserted them both and felt around. This lock had four metal things that she had to turn. She wiggled the picks around until she felt resistance. That meant she was in the right quadrant. Then, Tessa jerked around forcefully but gently until that part of the lock came free. Soon, she had all four parts of the lock turned and she slipped inside.  
  
Kalinan was inside, blood dried on some messy bandages around his arm. The rest of the Danaan's crew were there too. Tessa pulled off some handguns from her belt and out of her bag and began handing them out. Several grenades went to the more prominent fighters. Like Kurtz Weber and Melissa Mao. Urzu 6 and Urzu 2, respectively.  
  
"Hey Cap-i-tan." Kurtz said with a nasal French accent. "Whatsup?" Tessa sighed. Yes, indeed she had found the crew. Kurtz was the only crew member who seemed to get away with informality. Tessa stepped up to the front of the room.  
  
"We need to regain control of this sub. Sergeant Sosuke Sagara is in the control room and Captain's quarters liberating those areas. You can reach him by Codec on frequency 120.67 He is to be referred to as Urzu 7. Remember that not all channels are safe. Keep your voices down, practice some stealth, and let's not go Rambo ok?" Tessa whispered to the crew. They all nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Kaname made a right turn at the fork she came to. She looked around nervously. Didn't they have bathrooms in this place? Nature's call was pulling her to the bathroom, whether she liked it or not. Finally, she found a metal door with a female silhouette on the front. She carefully pushed it open. Inside, an officer stood fixing her hair. Kaname noticed the arrangement of ribbons and decorations on her shoulders. This was the captain. Sosuke had taught her how to recognize officers and their ranks but Kaname was half listening. She was surprised she remembered so much. Kaname quickly strode up to the Captain and put her in a headlock, another thing Sosuke had taught her, and swiftly put a gun to her head.  
  
"Hands, up." The captain complied and Kaname patted her down, removing several card looking things and two guns. "Let's go Captain."  
  
Kaname dragged her along at gunpoint, hiding in alcoves and eventually becoming so paranoid that she gagged the Captain for fear of being revealed. Kaname found the door labeled "Controls" and waltzed in.  
  
"Hands up or the Captain bites it." Kaname shouted, remembering her lingo. Taken by surprise, the control room navigators and officers raised their hands.  
  
"Come on out everybody and line up, arms width apart." They complied. "Weapons on the floor, kick them toward me." Kaname knew from what Sosuke had told her, never to have them slide the weapons toward her. It would be easy to remove a pin from a grenade and slide it or simply pick up the gun and fire. Kicking was the safest method. Kaname handcuffed them with rope lying around (rope is everywhere on a sub, trust me) and tied them to poles or ladders or chairs. The captain she kept with her. Kaname bent down and pressed the button on her codec, setting the frequency to 120.67 .  
  
"Urzu 7, Urzu 7 this is Angel speaking, over."  
  
"Angel, this is Urzu 7 I copy, over."  
  
"Control room secure. Head honcho with me, under surveillance, over."  
  
"What? Roger that, Angel. I'll be right over, over."  
  
**Click.**  
  
Kaname sat and waited. When she heard the door click, she raised her gun just in case. Sosuke strode through and Kaname relaxed.  
  
His eyes widened. Indeed. Kaname had taken over the control room.

* * *

THanks everybody for the reviews. Review more! lOl. Ciao


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Déjà vu

* * *

Sosuke strode over and looked at the captive captain. He removed her hat and there was a loud gasp from Kaname as the woman's hair fell down. Long silvery hair fell around her shoulders and she looked up at Sosuke with blue-gray eyes and a soft face. A spitting image of Teletha Testarossa. She looked at Sosuke with a steely look in her eyes.  
  
"Get the fuck out of my life, Sergeant." She said in a perfect imitation of Tessa's voice, then broke out into musical laughter. Sosuke released the woman, his heart pounding in his ears. Tessa rushed into the room, Kalinan and company trailing behind. She paused, hair loose around her shoulders, and the color draining out of her face. She stepped up to the other captain and reached out a hand. The captain did the same and their fingers touched. They both turned to Sosuke.  
  
And Sosuke turned pale, too. They were identical. Both captains, both beautiful, both exactly the same down to each freckle, and curve of the nose. The enemy captain stepped forward.  
  
"There is one way you can tell us apart, Sergeant." She moved closer, fumbling at her collar. She ripped it down, exposing a slender neck and collarbone. There was one small scar on her left clavicle, star shaped, and almost impossible to see.  
  
Kaname stepped up to Sosuke and murmured, softly, in his ear, "Sagara. What should we do?"  
  
Sosuke turned to look at Kaname and for a moment his attention diverted away from the enemy crew. In that moment, the captain and a high ranking officer grabbed Kaname and Tessa before any of the Mithril crew could do anything. Sosuke reached forward to grab them back, but it was too late. Ranks of officers closed in and protected the four until no one could see where they had gone. Until the four reappeared, several minutes later, Sosuke was confused. The officer held the other three by gunpoint. The three girls were in identical white dresses, halter tops covering their necks but exposing their backs. The thin dresses fell short of their knees and their hair had been taken down and quickly combed.  
  
"Which one Sergeant? Which one should I release first? Which one is your dear captain?" The officer cackled. Sosuke took a step back. Which should he choose? He couldn't tell who was the real Tessa.  
  
Kurtz and Melissa stood watching as the action ensued. No one could see them so they slipped out, meandering around the sub. They collected all the weapons they could find and made their way to the lab on board. The computers had been hacked, as suspected, and most of the information removed, changed, or totally deleted. Melissa sat down quickly, typing as fast as she could, her fingers flying while Kurtz checked several other rooms for information.  
  
Sosuke heard a voice in his ear. Kaname still had her codec! She murmured "Feet, ocean, and injuries." Sosuke looked at her, obviously puzzled until it hit him. The real Tessa would be wet from the ocean, have dirty feet because of a lack of shoes, and have a bruise on her face from where he supposed she had been hit. Sosuke looked closer. The girl on the left was slightly thinner and the tips of her hair were darker. That must be the real Tessa.  
  
Sosuke, proud he had found her, did not think and said out loud, "The girl on the left." Then, he shut his mouth, horrified. He hadn't thought about who was supposed to go first, he thought about which one was Tessa! The officer released the girl and she stumbled forward. When she reached him, she fell into his arms, shaking from fright. Sosuke leaned down and brushed away a strand of her hair.  
  
"Captain.." The girl looked up and quickly stood up, pressing her lips to his. Sosuke stood, frozen with shock. This was different from when he kissed Kaname. The heat rushed through him quicker, probably induced by the surprise. When they pulled apart, she smiled.  
  
"You chose me...and you chose," She paused, then smirked, "wrong." Sosuke pushed her away, fingers brushing his lips. He had kissed this, this, horrible person. He glanced back up at Tessa and Kaname. The officer took a step forward.  
  
"Sergeant, you are now faced with a choice. You can release only one of the other girls. The other one stays with us and dies. It is up to you. Your captain? Your...lover?"  
  
"She is not my lover." Sosuke said, a steely tone underlying her voice. "She is my charge." Kaname sat down, crying uncontrollably. Tessa looked at Sosuke, a thousand questions in her eyes. Tears to came to her eyes and she kneeled to comfort Kaname. Sosuke thought hard on his decision and scrutinized each girl with focus.  
  
There was Kaname. She was feisty, sporty, and brave. She would never give up and she loved him. He thought about all the good times together. He looked at her long blue hair framing her face and her amethyst eyes regarding him with fear. She also was uncontrollable, hyper, not exactly the smartest girl, and violent. But she was Kaname.  
  
Then, there was Tessa. A genius, a child prodigy who had solved Einstein's Field Equations at the age of 6. She was shorter, more petite than Kaname and quieter. She was more graceful, more elegant, and certainly more mature in military situations. She had knowledge of the field and was accustomed to militaristic responsibilities. She wouldn't complain if they were separated. But she was also whiney and a bit childish. She was ignorant in the ways of the world and she was his captain. But she was also a friend. Sosuke blinked. Was there a way to save them both? The odds were pretty small.  
  
"The one that you don't choose, we will shoot right here, and make you watch." The officer cackled, putting more pressure on Sosuke.  
  
"Sosuke..." Kaname burst out despite a black handed slap across the face from the officer, "I love you, I will always love you despite '**slap'** who you choose." Her lip was bleeding, split open by the slaps. Kaname looked at Sosuke hard, trying to tell him that the woman he had with him, was indeed Tessa but she had a bomb attached to her wrist, and if she didn't obey and pretend to be the other one, she would be killed. But she couldn't. Now was her chance to truly see who he cared for more.  
  
Sosuke walked closer.  
  
"Not one more move, you." The officer smiled, smirking at the despondent Sergeant.  
  
"Release the Caucasian girl." Sosuke didn't know why he chose Tessa. Something just compelled him to.  
  
The officer smiled and put a gun to Kaname's head.  
  
**BANG**

* * *

Hahaha. Talk about a cliffhanger, no? Well guess what, readers? I have the next chapter already typed up. All I need is some more reviews (ones from DI don't count!!) and I will update.  
  
Hehehehheheheheheheh. PS: The next one will be the last chapter.  
  
I decided to make this into a trilogy  
  
Yatori: Sosuke's Crush?  
  
Rescue: Save Tessa?  
  
&  
  
Sosuke's Choice  
  
Hee...read on my friends, read on. 


	10. Chapter 10 I thinks

**Rescue: Save Tessa – Chapter 10**

* * *

Time seemed to slow for the agents of Mithril. First, a sudden, horrible realization spread through Kaname's being as she realized his decision to save Tessa. She felt the cold metal, she heard the click of the bullet being chambered, and she realized that this was her fate. A loud crack echoed throughout the sub, reverberating off of the metal submarine walls of the Danaan. Tessa fell to her knees as Kaname fell. Sosuke watched as the girl's slender form hit the ground, her sea-blue hair falling limply across her corpse. Kurtz and Melissa heard it too and it brought them running. Sosuke pulled out his gun and shot the officer. Kurtz and Melissa opened fire as well, bringing down the members of the crew one by one.

When their deed was done, the floor was awash in blood and Sosuke was his usual calm self. Tessa looked up at him, puzzled by his lack of emotion. The enemy Captain was the only one remaining. Sosuke turned to her and looked her in the eye with a solemn, but pained look. Tessa walked with confident and sure strides up to the woman and without an aforethought slapped her, hard across the cheek. Tessa's face was flushed and her normally sparkling gray eyes were cold and stormy.

Kurtz and Melissa were gathered around Kaname. Melissa, normally the superior medic, bent over her and was checking her vitals. Just in case. Then, she felt it.

**Ba-boom.**

**Ba-boom.**

"Sosuke!" Melissa cried, turning so quickly to face the Sergeant that a lock of dark hair fell into her eyes. "She's alive."

Sosuke walked with slow and restrained steps to where his girlfriend lay. Melissa reached up and grabbed Tessa's arm as the Captain walked over.

"You are a Whispered, right?" She questioned hurriedly, "Perhaps you could heal her?" Tessa bent down and thought for a moment.

"I could try." Then, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked up into the dark eyes of a certain Sergeant standing over her.

"You can do it, Captain. We believe in you. I believe in you."

Filled, with a sudden determination, Tessa nodded enthusiastically.

"I will. I promise."

Unnoticed, and forgotten in the corner, the enemy captain shuffled away. Once out of the room, she removed her wig and peeled off a wafer thin mask. Underneath were the features of a strong woman, young but the experience of an older person was written on her face. She smiled a smirking, twisted smile and walked off. With one last turn of her head, she whispered to the door of the control room,

"I'll get you one day, Sagara, whether in war or love."

Blackness.

Darkness. It is so cold. It is pressing in. Oh, God. It's the pain again. I want to die.

Sosuke...

Maybe I want to live. For him. But the pain. It hurts. He didn't want me; he left me to die. Why do I want to live for him, for that traitor? I thought he loved me?

_Kaname!_

Who is that?

_Kaname!_

Can you hear me? Are you an angel? Are you that glowing light?

_No, I am not an angel, Kaname_

I can barely see you. Why are you here?

_To rescue you._

Why?

_I am your Voice_

My Voice?

_I am the manifestation of your Whispered powers_

But...

_Just open your eyes, Kaname...._

But...

_Live _

The figure that spoke to her was so beautiful. It was a humanoid shaped whorl of light. She could not make out its gender or any features except that it was good. She reached out a hand to touch it and the being touched back. Memories flashed through her.

Her first rollercoaster.

Her first gold medal.

The day Kyoko called her a "best friend."

The day she met Sosuke.

The day he gave her the promise ring.

All these good memories flowed through her, giving her a will to live, learn, and love.

"I want to live." Kaname cried out, tears springing to her eyes, "I want to see another day."

She could not explain this immeasurable happiness welling up inside of her. It was so great, and it was so strong. So powerful that it almost hurt. She heard the whisper of the wind through the oak and fir trees. She inhaled the perfume of the pink and white cherry blossoms. She felt the cool rush of flowing water and she tasted the warm softness of fresh bread. It all filled her, all the beautiful memories of this world and of her life. Of what it meant to live.

The whorl spoke.

"Be grateful for the gift of life. Not only learn to live, but want to live."

Kaname bowed her head. The feelings were so strong in her heart, and she could feel them rising up in her chest. She remembered what it was like to breathe, to walk, to cry, to laugh. Her mind showed her pictures of her grinning, eating, frowning, and pictures of her frustrated.

There were pictures of her triumphant...

And fallen.

Pictures of her brave...

And cowardly.

Pictures of her loving...

And hating.

Pictures of her living.

Kaname took a step forward and embraced the whorl, feeling so close to bursting with happiness.

_Live _

Kaname opened her eyes.

AFTERWARD TO THE READERS:

Thanks for all the reviews!! Wowie! I am so proud. Especially to those of you who review every chapter. I am probably either on the computer illegally or my best friend, shukuchi is sending this for me. I will work hard on writing so that you get the chapters as soon as possible but I am grounded so I do not know what I can do. My punishment lasts AT LEAST another month.

Gomen-nesai to all the readers!!

Do not give up!!

I will prevail...

Eventually.

This chapter hopefully wasn't as chaotic as I thought it might turn out since I think I lost the disk with chapter 8/9 (I can't remember what chappie this is!! ARGH!) on it and I didn't really have a good idea where it left off with all my many plot threads. Since I am so dang bored, hopefully I will get to work on all my fics, updating them as soon as possible.

So if there are any problems, please don't flame too badly and remember my predicament.

PS: This will be a trilogy of fics starting with Yatori: Sosuke's Crush to this fic, Rescue: Save Tessa to a final fic which I have not named yet. If you have seen the pattern not only in the titles but in the plots, I applaud you.

The first fic was Kaname/Sosuke pairing, while this one seems to be heading toward Tessa/ Sosuke. The final one is a secret so hmph. Hahahahaha!! I love suspense.

Also:

To the reviewer who wants to use Yatori as a character in his/her own story (gomen again because I forgot your name because I do not have access to my email and I am typing this on our ghetto computer that does not have email and is prone to shut off at the most inconvenient times.) I don't know. Perhaps we can say this:

You may use Yatori under the conditions that:

You give me the full credit for the character.

Keep her in character (don't have her off being some hippie preppie girl.)

Please keep reviewing my stuff (lol..im so evil... bribes work on me)

Hmmm..I think that is it

As for help with FMP stories, email me privately with any Q's and I'll see what I can do. Just remember to keep them in character!!!

Toki

-Signing off-


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescue: Save Tessa?**

* * *

Chapter 11 (I think)

A face was bent over her. Silvery hair framed its soft features like a halo of light. Worried blue-gray eyes peered down and full sensitive lips were dented with teeth marks.

"Tessa." Kaname stated, hoarsely, pushing the words through her throat. Tessa bent down and clasped Kaname to her, freely crying.

"I thought I lost you!" She sniffled, tears running over her pale cheeks. Kaname shrugged the girl off of her and shakily, stood up. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt wetness. She pulled back and her mind reeled at the sight of the blood on her fingers.

"What happened?" She gasped. Kurtz offered her his arm, and Kaname leaned on him, her head resting on his shoulder.

"The bullet grazed your head with no damage to your cranium. The projectile barely pierced the epidermis and-"

"In other words, the guy had the marksmanship of a pit bull and you just got a nasty scratch." Kurtz spoke, cutting Sosuke off, "I think even Melissa might be able to shoot better than that."

The figure of Melissa Mao loomed above him, her eyes dark and ominous.

"Uh...y'see Melissa is the best markswoman I know and I bet she could kick his a-"

"Where did Tessa's twin go?" Kaname fumbled with the words, her speech slurred by the pain. There was a complete a deadly silence, followed by the craning of many heads to look around the room.

"She escaped!" Kurtz cried out, almost leaping forward until he realized that Kaname was still balanced on him, and falling asleep.

"Amazing, Holmes!" Melissa's cutting voice hung in the air. Kurtz wasn't thinking off a snappy comeback, though. He was preoccupied with the young girl asleep against him. Without so much as a grunt, Kurtz lifted her up so she was reclining in his arms. A whimper escaped her parted lips and she cuddled closer, shivering. Melissa tossed her coat over the girl and smiled as Kaname fell into a deeper state of sleep. Sosuke looked at Kurtz and Kaname, expressionless and emotionless as it seemed.

"So, where'd she go?" Tessa's girlish voice piped up. Sosuke looked around, his eyes narrowing.

"I do not know, Captain."

"Well, you are about to find out, young Sagara!" A voice laughed from the rafters. The person's face was hidden in shadow, but something about the voice just spoke of déjà vu.

The figure swung down and landed. A collective and extremely large gasp echoed throughout the room. Tessa was looking down. She saw large, black combat boots. She kept looking farther and father up. Long camouflaged pants (standard army issue) were up by a thick black belt from which hung pistols and ammo cases. A men's drab green sleeveless undershirt revealed that indeed, the person was female due to the obvious protrusions on the torso. Slender arms cradled a mean looking sniper rifle.

An ivory neck supported a high cheek-boned face. Black eyes stared back at the Mithril captain with coldness. Soft, white-blonde hair framed a very recognizable face.

Tessa stumbled back at the realization.

It couldn't be.

But it was...

Yatori.

AFTERWARD:

Sorry it was so short. It is past my bedtime and I am tired. sniffles Yeah, I know there are implications here of a Kurtz/Kaname pairing but that is my job as a fanfic writer to open the most possible paths and then slam you with the grand finale which I am presuming is probably still many chappies away. I didn't get as much done tonight as I planned. Only two chapters of this and one more poem. Oh poo. I didn't even get to work on my corrections for my Garth Nix stuff. Oh, crap. I got to write the following stuff SOON:

Corrections for Lirael Poems (its Torrigan not Terrigor..oops)

Corrections for Breaking and Bonding, my Abhorson fic (oh yeah, the panpipes were destroyed, weren't they. Crap)

More Chapters of She is Waking (I got four typed up, three sent and no theme what so ever.)

More Chapters of Going Under ( so what if no one has reviewed? I love that fic, tis my favorite of my Flame of Recca fics ..well..then again..the other one sucked horribly)

More Chapters of Lirael Poems (gotta write a Dog one, and a Rogir one and a Clayr one and...)

More Chapters of breaking and Bonding (heck, its gonna be 20 chapters so I might as well get started, huh?)

More Chapters of this (gotta finish it sighs)

Gotta write more Ayashi no Ceres poems (hmm..maybe I should do an Alex one...)

Yeah..

Y'see I gotta lot of things to do. grumbles that is what happens when writers block hits one for many weeks (yeah, well its not my fault. You don't exactly feel very inspired when ur parents took away everything you love!)

A song from the play, Wicked is stuck in my head.

I'm gonna make you pop-u-ler

Lar

La-La-La-La

I'm gonna make you pop-u-ler!

No good deed goes unpunished! No act of charity goes unresented! No good deed goes unpunished! That's my new creed!


	12. Chapter 12

Rescue: Save Tessa?

Chapter 11 (I'm still not sure about those chapter numbers)

Tessa fell to her knees and the all around collective intake of breath was the only noise in the room. Probably in the whole sub. Sosuke was the only one who did not show a thread of emotion. He remained placid and seemed to take every new curve ball with patience and calmness. Kaname was still sleeping from where she had fallen asleep on Kurtz. Melissa was no where to be found. Surreptitiously, Sosuke looked around the room, searching for the missing Mithril member. She wasn't anywhere. Then, a glint of light flashed from the rafters. Sosuke tilted his head back, feigning a sigh and glanced at the light. There was Melissa, a gun in her hand, the red laser point aimed at what Sosuke guessed was the back of Yatori's head. How she got there was beyond him.

"How did you escape from a top security prison?" Sosuke questioned, postponing for time. A musical laugh broke into his thoughts. She was laughing, her silvery blonde head tilted back.

"Escape? What makes you think I escaped?" She smiled at him, with a superior I-know-what-you-don't look on her face, "I was let go."

It took several minutes for the realization to sink in. Even then, the group of Mithril agents doubted what she said.

"Really, do you expect us to believe you?" Kurtz chuckled, adding his smile to hers, "You are a bad liar, girly."

"Liar? Well, perhaps I am but certainly not for something of this accord. Indeed, I was let go by Prison Commander Noruag." Kalinan stepped forward, fingers scratching his beard, thoughtfully.

"I know of no 'Noraug' in the Mithril Prison." Yatori smiled her superior smile, again, white teeth flashing.

"Hmm, tall, untidy hair, mean looking. Hmm...know anyone like that?" Kaname lifted her head from her deep slumber for a moment to murmur,

"Gauron." Kurtz burst out yelling after she said that.

"Gauron, Noruag!! Noruag is Gauron backwards!"

Sosuke smirked,

"Just what we need... Mentally challenged psycho serial killers with elementary school degrees."

He sighed, feigning boredom, and closed his eyes. In a flash, Yatori had Tessa in a headlock, silver knife flashing against her small throat. Tears had begun to build up in the Captain's eyes. Then, something changed within her, she stopped sniveling and her blue eyes took on the equivalent of an Artic glacier. She rammed her elbow into Yatori's groin and hooked her left ankle around Yatori's. She yanked her leg up and Yatori fell, still clasping Tessa to her, tightly.

Kaname struggled to sit up, her eyes wide with fear for her long-time friend and competition. Sure, she hated Tessa at times because where Kaname was clumsy, Tessa was graceful, where Kaname was ignorant, Tessa was a prodigy. But, she was still a friend and to the Mithril crew, Captain of the Danaan.

They struggled for a moment, and Yatori pulled out a handgun that was strapped to her waist. She looked at the laser pointer on her chest, followed it up, and shot.

Melissa fell. Souske ran and dived to catch her. She was shot in the leg, crimson blood running rivulets down her thigh and onto Sosuke's arm but he paid no notice to it. His attention was on Yatori and what she would do with his captain.

Yatori smiled...

And drove her knife fluidly into Tessa's back. Tessa gasped, the intake of breath entering quickly through her small mouth. She staggered up and turned to face Yatori. Tessa pulled out her own little handgun and before Yatori could react, shot her back.

Yatori slumped to the floor but there was no one to catch her. Kurtz and Sosuke put down the girls they were carrying and ran to Tessa. The Mithril Captain smiled at both of them and slumped to the floor, her favorite Sergeants already there to catch her.

Kaname leaned back against the wall of the Tuatha de Danaan (that is its name right? Gomen..) . She watched Sosuke care for Tessa and attend to her needs gingerly and tenderly, how she wanted him to be with her. She frowned, her mouth set in a grim line, and a spirit hardened in resolve. She wouldn't win Sosuke back, but she would make him very very jealous.

AFTERWARD:

The next chapter is the last, then will come the final story later. Lol. Sorry, FMP readers, but I have several other stories to complete!

Review!

And here is a SHOUT OUT to Sheo Darren, a faithful reviewer. Not only has this reviewer reviewed ALL of my chapters but he has kindly asked for my insight and flattered me with compliments! YAY!! I like compliments...whooo! Go bribes!

Until next time,

CIAO!


	13. Chapter 13

Rescue: Save Tessa?

Chapter Unknown (I'll explain why in the Afterward)

Kaname straightened her shoulders, and remembered her pledge. She walked over and bent down over Tessa. There was a stab wound in her back and it was bleeding heavily.

Getting an evil idea, Kaname ripped a large piece from her shirt (hahahaha) and helped Kurtz bind the wound. Her shirt was now resembling some kind of bikini that had apparently recently gone through a paper shredder. The Mithril crew jumped into action, resetting the submarine on its correct course, sending their bearings to HQ and alerting them of the situation at hand. They cleaned up the blood and took Yatori to the Medical Room where she was treated for two gunshot wounds to her left breast, a punctured lung, a collapsed lung and minor abrasions. Yes, she was still alive. Sousuke sat back, running his fingers through his hair. A lot had happened since he had made up with Kaname. It looked, however, that their relationship was over. Choosing Tessa over Kaname when her life was at stake wasn't the smartest thing to do when their relationship was already on the edge of a knife.

He looked at Kaname. Her shirt was ripped and she looked concentrated on helping Tessa recover. She was beautiful in her own clumsy, awkward sort of way and her smile was just enrapturing. But she was very ignorant and uncareful. She would not make a good partner for a Mithril agent.

Tessa, on the other hand, was different. She sat up, wincing, as Kurt poured antiseptic on her wounds. She caught his glance and stuck out her small chin, a sign of her defiance and she did not wince any more. She had been so brave. She was smart, militaristic, and would understand his long absences. She would be the perfect partner.

Still, Kaname was his charge and she had been through a lot with him. She obviously liked him. They both did. Sosuke could feel the beginnings of a headache start at the base of his neck and creep up toward his temples in tendrils of pain. Beginnings...yes..that is what they needed.

Over the course of the next school year, he would evaluate both girls and then...and then, make his decision.

Kaname looked back at him and smiled, a worn smile. She thought about her decision to win him back and she nodded to herself. Yes, she would get him back.

Tessa mentally blocked out the pain and looked at Sosuke. He had chosen her, just her over Kaname. She grinned despite the pain. This was good.

"The Captain will be okay. She will just have to spend a while recuperating." The doctor nodded to Sosuke then turned to Tessa, "Madam Captain. Orders came in from HQ. You are to take this next year off and go to school as a transfer student again."

"The-the whole year??" Tessa stammered, despite her efforts to look nonchalant about the searing pain. The doctor nodded.

"This is gonna be interesting." Kurtz chimed in. The Mithril crew nodded. Tessa, Sosuke, Kaname, and school along with their complicated romances? Altogether at once? For a whole year? That was a recipe for disaster.

END!

AFTERWARD:

Heya! About the situations at home. I am grounded indefinitely so I will be mailing a floppy with my stories on it to my friend, shukuchi (her penname) and she will send them so You will get the chapters in clumps not one by one as I used to be doing it.

The sequel will be coming soon. It will be called Sosuke's Choice or something of the sort. Have fun!

Review!

Review shukuchi's work!

Goodbye!


End file.
